What Is Appropriate?
by CityStroke
Summary: Following the war, Hermione becomes a psychologist interning at a wizarding prison where her first patient is Prisoner #0421, better known as Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione's heels made an aggravatingly loud clicking sound in the long hallway of the prison as she followed a short, heavy set jailer to her first patient, prisoner #0421. She was already nervous enough as it was, there was no need to feel self conscious as well. She hoped the detainee that had been assigned her was reasonable and mild mannered. Although she really doubted it since most of the prisoners in this jail were incarcerated right after the war, meaning most of them were death eaters and needless to say, muggle haters as well. Yet as she looked around the dingy, badly lit, grimy prison, she couldn't help but feel pity for its miserable residents. Hermione hoped that during her time here, she could make a positive impact in the life of her patient and help him somewhat on to the road of redemption. But even she had to admit to herself that those were high hopes and she would be lucky to even get the prisoner to act agreeably. To actually get him to like and trust her enough to talk honestly with her would be deserving of a trophy.

Hermione sighed, this walk was taking very long, "How far to go?" She asked as politely as she could.

The jailer wiped some sweat off his brow with the back of his hand before answering her in a wheezing voice, "Almost there Miss. We had to put this fella away from the others because he kept riling them up."

Was he trying to scare her? She had a sudden urge to turn around and walk away from all this. Who knew what kind of crazy psychopath she would wind up with? But before she had time to think any more about it, the stout jailer made an abrupt stop, almost causing her to bump into him.

"Here we are Miss," he stated as she unlocked a wooden door leading into a small filthy room with a low ceiling. Her prisoner was behind bars and in front of the jail cell was an uncomfortable looking wooden chair, for her no doubt.

The jailer rattled the bars of cell and called out in a disgusted voice, "Come and show your face, you have a visitor. I expect you to treat her with as much respect as you possibly can, otherwise it's the isolation room for you." He finished with a cackle as though he liked the idea so much, he might just put the prisoner in there for his own amusement.

With that, he turned toward Hermione and said, "If you need anything, I'll be right outside."

Hermione gaped at him. Wasn't he going to say in here with her? She shook her head and turned her attention toward the jail cell in anticipation.

She swallowed, "Hi, my name is …"

She didn't get a chance to finish before a familiar, deep voice haughtily stated, "I know who you are Granger. What I want to know is what you're doing here? Come to take pleasure in my squalor?"

Hermione was taken aback by his rude tone as well the familiarity of his voice. She just couldn't place it. If only he would come out from behind the shadows so she could see his face.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Of course not. I'm only here as your psychologist, to evaluate you and help you with any emotional problems. Would you be so kind as to show your face so that we can begin?"

Her breath hitched when the tall prisoner emerged from behind his dark veil. She couldn't believe it. Out of all the prisoners here, it was Malfoy that was sneering down at her. She felt extremely uncomfortable in his gaze as he assessed her with an unreadable expression on his face. She couldn't help but stare at his appearance as well. His silver blonde hair was disheveled and sweaty. He looked worse for the wear, emaciated and filthy. She pitied him right there and then, knowing it was probably very difficult for him to accept the circumstances that he was in. He was out of his element, Malfoy was no longer the affluent person he was before while they were in school but a wretched criminal.

"Don't look at me like that Mudblood. I'm still better than you, so don't look at me like that," Malfoy snarled at her.

Hermione frowned, "Listen, I didn't come to fight with you. Sooner we begin, the sooner it will be over."

She waited to see if he would respond. When he just continued to stare she continued on with more confidence, "First off, you will address me as Dr. Granger and will show me more respect or else I will let the guard know about your disrespectful conduct."

Malfoy only rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah sure, let's get this thing over and done with then."

Hermione allowed herself a small smile and made her way over to the wooden chair to sit down. As she did so, her pencil skirt rode up a little, and this small action did not go unnoticed by Malfoy.

"Who knew bookworm Granger had such a nice pair of legs," Malfoy said with a smirk, causing Hermione to blush and shift in her seat. This wasn't going to be easy.

"This session is about my legs, it's about you. Let's just proceed and see how many mental problems I can diagnose you with. I'll ask some questions and you answer them, got it?" Hermione shot back with a glare. This only made Malfoy's smirk grow wider.

"What if I don't want to answer your insipid questions?" Draco asked.

"Alright, I expected that. How about, for every question I ask, you get to ask one as well? But you have to be honest." Hermione replied.

Draco pretended to think about it. But he already knew what his answer was. Although it was hard to admit, he liked her idea. Staring her right in the eye, he said, "Hit me."

Hermione licked her dry lips and proceeded with her first question, "How long have you been in here for?"

"Three years. My turn. Did you know I was going to be assigned to you?"

"No, they just said prisoner #0421. How do you feel about being in here?"

"Fucking terrific, always dreamed of this. What kind of stupid question is that? Never mind. How do you feel about me being assigned to you?"

"I was hoping for a stranger honestly. But I guess picking your brain will be fun as well," Hermione allowed herself the small joke before asking her next question, "I want you to explain your feelings about this prison in depth. Don't be afraid to get emotional."

His eyebrows rose at that, "It's horrible. If Malfoys' cried, I'd be sobbing right now. It's always fucking dark. No one to talk to. They don't give you enough to eat, and if you think the isolation room is the worst they got, well then you're misinformed. At times, I feel I should have just killed myself while I had the chance," Malfoy scowled and shook his head before staring back at her, "Where do you live?"

"London," Hermione answered truthfully feeling she owed him that much after his own lengthy response. She also didn't think it mattered all that much since he was behind bars. But the look he gave her after she gave her answer made her second guess herself.

"Why do you care where I live?"

"I'd like to visit you once I get out."

"Luckily for me, that won't be too soon."

"Oh Granger's picky. Am I not good enough for you?" snarled Malfoy viciously.

No, that's not what I meant. I just… let's just focus on the session," Hermione managed to sputter. Why was he so defensive? Being imprisoned must have really been a blow to his ego, a real humbling experience. Reminding her that he probably had an inferiority complex, she continued on with her questioning.

"Do you feel that you shouldn't be in here?"

"Do you think I should?" Malfoy countered with a glare.

"Well, you did let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, planned to kill Dumbledore, and injured several students. Not to mention you bare the dark mark, making you a Death Eater yourself. So if I'm honest, Yes, I do think you deserve what you got." Hermione stated sardonically.

Malfoy scowled at her, "Still such a little know it all. I was sixteen. You think I liked planning someone's death, think it was fun? I had to you stupid bitch. The Dark Lord was going to kill my parents. I was fucking sixteen. You think I like this ugly mark blemishing my skin, a constant reminder of my parents' mistake? Do you really think I liked being subservient to an obvious maniac?"

I guess I never really thought of it like that," Stuttered Hermione. She really hadn't expected an answer like that.

"Of course not."

"How about muggles? Do you still think you're better than them?"

"Of course I do. I just didn't think killing them was the solution. Perhaps making them indentured servants would've been a better plan. You'd make a good little maid" Sneered Draco.

For the second time that day he made her blush scarlet. Her evident color only made her feel more embarrassed. Well it was safe to note that he was still self righteous. Before she could answer back he spoke again.

"It's my turn Granger. Are you still going out with Weasel?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Oh come on. I answered all you're imbecilic questions. You're no fair," whined Draco.

She couldn't help but smile at that. He gazed at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She coughed nervously in her hand before she answered, "No, we broke up soon after the war was over. We're still friends."

Hermione could have sworn she saw him smile at her answer but his face turned stoic before she could call him on it, "What about hero Potter and the little Weasel?"

"Harry and Ginny are happily married."

"Jealous?" Malfoy asked innocently.

"No" Hermione responded fiercely scowling.

"You sure?" Malfoy snickered.

"Positive. Alright, well I think that's going to be it for our session today," she said curtly and made to get up.

"Wait, that's it? That's the whole evaluation?" he asked hurriedly grabbing the cell bars.

"Not at all. I'm not finished with you yet, Mr. Malfoy," She smiled, "I'll be coming back tomorrow. We will continue this for a couple of weeks with me coming in about three times a week."

Looking somewhat relieved, Malfoy just mumbled, "That's too much Mudblood for me."

Hermione's smile vanished, only to be replaced by a frown, "Maybe I won't come tomorrow." With that she got up and stalked out of the room before he had a chance to respond.

Damn that stupid Mudblood. All he could think about was her next visit. It had been so long since he'd had an actual conversation with someone, although this was more like a questionnaire. It didn't matter though, as long as she relieved some of the loneliness he felt. It wasn't even as embarrassing as he thought it would be either. When she first came in, with all that pity in her eyes, he hated her. But then she opened her mouth and he couldn't stay mad. After listening to nothing but the gruff voices of the guards and wailing of the prisoners, her voice was like music to his ears. He also couldn't lie that her appearance was rather attractive; she had grown into herself. With her visit, Granger brought a little piece of freedom to him. Who knew that a Mudblood could be so useful? Now all he hoped for was that she hadn't been too offended and would return tomorrow. He shouldn't have appeared so haughty but it was better than looking needy in front of her. He'd lost a lot after the war, but he still had his dignity intact.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading my first chapter. This is my first story so please review. I'm not afraid of criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

Against her better judgment, Hermione returned the next day. She felt a bit silly. Before she had made her way to the prison, she had decided to have lunch at a small café. As a thoughtful gesture she believed he would appreciate, she chose to buy Malfoy lunch as well. Now, however, as she dutifully carried the brown paper bag down the hallway, she was having second thoughts. What would he think? What if he didn't like it? Oh God, she was making such a big deal out of nothing. She needed to pull herself together. It was lunch for heaven's sake.

She reached Draco's cell, took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside. She heard a rustling noise as Malfoy rolled out of his cot and came forward into the dim light. She smiled shyly as she held the brown paper bag out in front of her.

"I brought you a gift."

He looked at her questioningly, but tentatively poked a pale hand through the bars to take the bag from her. Their fingers accidentally touched and she instinctively pulled back as though something had shocked her. Fortunately for her, Malfoy didn't notice because he was too busy peering cautiously into the bag.

Hermione tried to stifle a giggle, "Don't worry, it's not going to explode. I just thought you'd like some lunch."

Draco glared at her, "What is this? Some kind of pity food?" He asked motioning to the bag.

Hermione tensed, "No, not at all. I just thought you might be hungry since you mentioned that the guards don't feed you all the time."

Draco frowned but began to unwrap the sandwich she had gotten him anyway.

"You really didn't have to Granger."

As she watched him devour the sandwich, she smiled despite herself, "Forgive me, I'm too nice of a person to let someone starve. When's the last time you ate?"

"Two days ago." Came the terse reply

Her eyes widened in shock, "They haven't fed you for two days?"

"Oh no. They gave me something, it just wasn't food," Malfoy scowled just thinking about it. Hermione frowned, wishing she had brought him something more. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she glanced up at Malfoy who was now staring at her intently. Suddenly very uncomfortable, Hermione shifted in her seat and cleared her throat, "Alright, let's begin our session."

And so it began. Question for question, answer for answer. Hermione glanced at her watch some time later, and realized that their session should have ended an hour ago. She looked back at Malfoy, who was still focused on her and said, "It's about time I leave. We'll have to continue this tomorrow. I have to say though; it's all going very well."

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "All activities go well when I'm involved."

Hermione chose to ignore the innuendo in his comment and got up from her seat and made her way to the door. As she opened it, she glanced back and said, "Till tomorrow then." And with that, she walked out, leaving Malfoy to stare at the spot where she had just been. Feeling a slight twinge in his groin, he looked down. Why was he hard? Ok, he knew why. But why after muddy? He felt unclean.

In the next few following weeks, Hermione had worked around her schedule to make sure she met with Malfoy five times a week, not just the three she had previously planned on. And every day she also bought him lunch. Although he never voiced it, she sensed his appreciation. On one occasion, when she had been delayed in traffic and was late five minutes, he had grumbled, "You're late. And where's my sandwich?"

Both Hermione and Malfoy enjoyed the sessions more than they cared to admit. Hermione blamed her curiosity and Malfoy told himself it was out of loneliness. Hermione did admit however, that their talks were going superbly well, albeit at times he would get a little cheeky. Everything was going fine, until one day their discussions led them on to talk about Malfoy's dark mark.

"Can I see it?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Malfoy smirked and rolled up his sleeves nonchalantly. He noticed Hermione's brown eyes grow wider and wider as more of the dark mark was revealed with each roll of his sleeve. She continued to stare, mouth slightly agape while he studied her. She glanced up into his cold grey eyes nervously and questioningly. He knew what she wanted. She wanted to touch it. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head to signal a yes. She rose from her chair and made her way forward slowly toward the cell as he shoved his forearm between the bars for her. She tenderly placed one hand under his arm to steady it and with her other hand, she felt the unsightly mark.

Beads of sweat rolled down Malfoy's forehead as Hermione almost caressingly traced the dark mark with her fingertips. Something stirred within Malfoy's groin. He tried to suppress it but it had been far too long since he had been touched so by a member of the opposite sex. Too busy scrutinizing the mark, Hermione failed to notice Malfoy's heated gaze as he drank in her features. He had never seen her in such a light before. Her alabaster skin looked so deliciously soft. Her flowery scent was making him light headed. He could barely control himself as he looked at her huge doe eyes and pink pouty lips. He let out a low growl, which caused Hermione to finally look up at him and her breath hitched in the back of her throat. The intensity of his gaze frightened her. There was no mistaking the look in his eyes. It was pure lust and it made her knees weak. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to back away. Malfoy had other plans however, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her toward him. With his free hand, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought her face centimeters from his own. Bringing his lips to her ears, he whispered softly tickling her ear, "How innocent are you Granger?"

With that, he brushed his lips past her check and kissed her roughly, slanting his mouth over hers. Draco took advantage of her surprise by pushing his tongue in her mouth. Alarm bells went off in Hermione's head as his tongue heatedly explored her mouth. Both of her hands hung limply by her sides while his own where grasping her waist. This was so incredibly wrong. But no one had ever been so passionate with her before. She had to stop this madness before she lost control. With difficulty, Hermione finally managed to untangle herself from his grip. She stepped backed hastily, almost tripping over the wooden chair behind her. Both of them were breathing hard. She looked at him fearfully. He was glaring at her hungrily.

"Come back here Granger," he growled huskily.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Swallowing, she mumbled, "I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go. This isn't right."

Malfoy thrust his hand out, trying to grab her, but she evaded him and ran toward the door.

"Don't' pretend that wasn't enjoyable for you," growled Malfoy angrily as she closed the door behind her.

FUCK! Malfoy rattled the cell bars in anger. He'd frightened her. Now he wasn't sure if she was ever going to come back. But she had too. His sanity depended on it. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, AND FUCK!

Oh god, how would've liked to fuck that sweet little Mudblood right now. His bulging hard on was proof of that. Who knew one of his worst enemies from school would turn out to be the object of his desire.

Hey guys, I'm sorry, it's such a short chapter but I hoped you liked it. I promise you guys the next chapter will be really juicy. Please review. More coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews people. Much appreciated!**

It had been three days. THREE impossibly long torturous days since Granger's last visit. All he could do was think about her. And when he wasn't thinking about, he was dreaming of her. Why on earth was that insufferable chit on his mind all the time? Every time he thought of his kiss with her, he became light headed and he got a queasy feeling in his stomach. Butterflies? This was bordering on ridiculous. Malfoys certainly did not get butterflies. It was against their code of conduct. It was embarrassing. Shameful really.

But just thoughts of her made him mad with desire. Her shapely caves that were always shown off in her knee length skirts. Her full-size bosom that was always accentuated by her white blouses. Her big mass of wavy hair that was always up in a messy yet oh so sexy bun. Why did he notice these things? It scared him and also always managed to give him a hard on. Kind of like the one he was sporting right now.

His looked down. His bulge was straining against his thin prison uniform pants. He needed release. Making his way over to his cot, he sat down with his back against the stone wall. His put his hand in his pants and pull his throbbing member out. Beginning with a slow pace at first, he started pumping it up and down with his fist. He groaned, using her image as material for his masturbation fantasy. How nice would her attractive, thick lips feel around his cock? He let out a guttural moan as a picture of her sucking him off popped into his head. His increased the speed of his hand, slightly tightening his grip. As he climaxed, he thought of Granger waiting for seed with her mouth open. And as his cum spurted out, he thought of her lapping it up like a bitch. He groaned and let go of his already soft dick. He had just jerked off to Granger. He felt unclean again. What was happening to him?

Hermione opened the door to her flat and tossed her keys on the countertop. She barely made it to her couch before she slumped down. She was beat. Her job wasn't as entertaining as it had been in the beginning, when her patient was still Malfoy. Hermione had asked to be transferred. When asked what the problem was, she stated that her reasons were confidential. Obliging to her request, they placed her in female wizarding prison. Oh boy. Never in her life had she been around so many crude women. It was more than slightly appalling the way they behaved and carried themselves. It was as if prison had stolen their femininity from them. She even got hooted and hollered at by some of the female prisoners; that made her uncomfortable. Her new patient fortunately didn't swing that way and was rather mild mannered. But just as boring. If the lady wouldn't have been making replies, Hermione would've thought she was dead. Dare she say it; she sometimes even began to miss Malfoy. Their conversations had always been intriguing. More and more she found herself thinking about him. His smirk, the faces he pulled his piercing gaze, and his witty tongue.

Hermione signed and put her legs up on the couch. She wanted to go back and see how Malfoy was doing. Every time she passed a café, she had the urge to go and buy him lunch. She wanted to see his face again. She frightened herself. But the weirdest part was her dreams of him, where her mind kept 

replaying their kiss. She would wake up sweating and gasping for air, a slight twinge between her legs, which she ignored. It was so inappropriate. That's was why she couldn't go back. She was afraid of what would happen. Of what she would do. She would never admit to it, not even under torture. But she had been turned on by his forcefulness that day. He made her feel sexy, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts of him. Maybe with time, she'd forget about all this. Forget about him and his handsome face. Oh sweet Merlin.

It had been a month since he'd last seen her stupid face. He knew because he had kept count. He was going insane. He realized with a sick feeling in his stomach that she wasn't going to come back. It was done, just like that. He would never see, hear, or feel her again. Stupid fucking Mudblood. His blood boiled. How could she just forget about him like that? Seething, he vowed that if he ever got out of this hell hole, he'd pay her a visit.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Perhaps it was her. He was disappointed as the stout guard made his way in to give him a platter with "food" on it. That was another thing he missed. The sandwiches she had always bought him. He glared as the guard threw the tray down on the ground at his feet and kicked it toward Malfoy.

The guard didn't miss Malfoy's expression and felt a need to rankle his nerves even further. For some strange reason, the rotund guard standing in front of him had taken a disliking to Malfoy. Malfoy couldn't imagine why since he had done nothing to offend the guard in all his time here. _Must be jealous of my good looks._

Malfoy watched nervously as the guard strolled forward, twirling his wand between his fingers, an evil glint in his eye. Malfoy braced himself. What was the lout going to do to him this time? But the guard just stopped lazily in front of his cell and in a low mocking voice he asked, "So what happened to that pretty lil lady that used to come by all the time."

The guard smirked as Malfoy's face turned stony and his fists clenched as he tried to hold his composure and act unaffected. The fact that the stupid git knew how to make him mad in the first place annoyed the hell out of Malfoy.

"Did she finally tire of your filthiness? Good thing too, she was too much of a pretty thing to be hanging here with you," Taunted the guard further, smiling gleefully as he noticed Malfoy's reaction. Malfoy, who was trying desperately to control himself, was squeezing his fist so tight that his nails had started cutting into his skin. He could barely feel it however, as the imbecile in front of him just stood there mocking him. _SHUT UP_. Malfoy could feel the blood pounding in his ears.

"You know, I kind of miss her though. She had such nice legs," sneered the guard, belly fat wobbling as he chuckled, unable to contain his mirth as Malfoy's obvious rage. A vein in Malfoy's temple threatened to explode. Unable to control himself any further, Malfoy roared, "Shut the fuck up!"

Thrusting his hand out through the bars, he grabbed the stunned guard by the throat and proceeded to choke the life out of him. The now frightened guard was growing redder by the second as he fumbled around his robes in search of the wand which he had pocketed earlier.

Malfoy's eyes widened in fear as the realization of his actions dawned on him. Not giving it a second throat, he grabbed the guard by the head with both hands and propelled it against the stone wall. There was a muffled groan and a thump as the guard's head hit the wall. The unconscious guard slid down on the ground in a discombobulated pile. Malfoy wasted no time in retrieving the unconscious wizard's wand from underneath his robes. With a quick wave his cell door slide open. He walked out cautiously and swallowed hard. He was free. As he stared at the lump on the ground, a maniacal smile spread across his face. HE WAS FREE!

He smile was replaced by a smirking as a thought suddenly occurred to him. His visit to Granger had come sooner than he had expected.

"Time to get the fuck out of here." He muttered walking toward the door.

Miles off, Hermione awoke with a start. She shivered as she drew the blankets higher around her body. She had just dreamed that Malfoy had escaped from prison and was coming for her. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she kept telling herself how ridiculous that sounded. Seemingly calmer a few minutes later, she lay her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. Repeating the mantra, "it's just a dream." She managed to fall back into a fitful sleep.

**Ok guys. This chapter didn't come out as good as I had wanted it to but I hoped you still liked it. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke that morning to a tapping on her window. She clambered out from under her covers, bedraggled, eyes barely open, brain barely functioning. Stumbling on her way to the window, she cursed at the tiny owl under her breath. Grabbing the Daily Prophet gruffly from the small bird, she slammed the window shut to the hooting protest of the taken aback owl.

Placing the Daily Prophet under her arm, she sauntered sleepily into her kitchen to brew herself some coffee. She grabbed her mug of coffee and sat down at her kitchen table, threw open the daily prophet and took a small sip of her coffee. Hermione spluttered as she choked on the dark, searing liquid that burned its way down her throat.

"DANGEROUS FUGITIVE ESCAPED" read the headline of the Daily Prophet with a snarling picture of Malfoy right on the front page. The further Hermione continued to read, the more she blanched and wished for the earth to swallow her right up. Away from her current situation. Wait, what situation was that? More importantly, how could he have escaped? Where those guards imbeciles? Or is Malfoy just very eager to see me? Who was she kidding, why would Malfoy come see her? Because of that seemingly passionate kiss they had shared. Hermione snorted. No, that would be too ridiculous - wouldn't it? She looked back down at the newspaper and reread the last two sentences.

_**Authorities suspect Mr.Malfoy is heading toward London. Local residents are asked to keep a lookout for any suspicious and immediately report if anything is seen or heard about the whereabouts of Malfoy**_

London. Hadn't she told him that's her she resided? But who knew if he even remembered. And let's get practical, London wasn't exactly an Eastern European village. It was a big, big, big city. Large and populated. He would never find her here. She was safe. Hermione chuckled nervously to herself. So then why was she trembling?

"Hey mister, is that a costume? Are you in a movie?" asked a young boy tugging at Malfoy's uniform. Malfoy scowled at the muggle child who just kept staring at him with large curious eyes before his mother dragged him away. "Come on Tommy; let's get away from the big bad man." She said to the boy. Hey! Did she think he was deaf? Malfoy wrinkled his noise and threw the woman a nasty look.

He looked around exasperatedly at the buildings that surrounded him. Where was her damn flat? He had hoped that there would be a flashing neon sign that would point to it and read, "Hermione's Home". He was still hoping for that unlikely happening to occur. Fat chance. He strolled aimlessly down the street, ignoring the many looks bystanders were giving him. He was calling too much attention to himself. The ministry would find him in no time if he kept this up. He made his way into what looked 

like a deserted alley. He'd have to hide for the time being so that he could get his act together. Granger would have to be put on hold. As he mused on ways he would find Granger, a gruff voice behind him called out, "What are you doing here queer?"

Malfoy twirled around startled by the voice. Facing him stood three leering muggles. He took a step back and put a hand in the air to signal a truce, "Listen, I don't want any trouble."

A tall built looking muggle who had addressed him the first time spoke again, "Maybe you shoulda taught about that before you came in here."

"Yeah, yeah." Added a small statured looking goon from the side, agreeing with his friend as if he had said something particularly brilliant. The third muggle just continued sneering at Malfoy in silence. Apparently he was here to enjoy the show.

Malfoy stepped back once again as the bigger thug made his way toward him. Malfoy whipped out his wand.

"I don't want it to come to this, but I will use this if I have too." Malfoy said forcefully. The smaller, rat faced one hopped in that air and deftly stole the wand out of Malfoy's hands.

"What is this, huh? Your ass rape equipment? Huh? Look at this Tommy! Look at it! " He guffawed holding up the wand for everyone to see.

The silent muggle who had been watching amusedly finally spoke. His voice sent a slight shiver down Draco's spine. It was smooth, yet venomous at the same time. He grabbed the wand from the other muggle and snapped it in half. He threw it carelessly aside near a towering garbage heap. Malfoy's eyes widened in shock. They just… what the… fuck.

"We don't like faggots around, in, or even near our neighborhood," Tommy stated silkily, pulling a switchblade out from his pocket. He snapped it open and ordered the troll muggle to grab him. Malfoy was not a weak man. But he was tired. He was hungry. And he was hopeless. He could barely fight back as the huge muggle grasped him by shoulder and twist his hand behind his back. Malfoy yelled out in pain.

"Ya gonna cut him Tommy?" Asked the small muggle excitedly. Malfoy stopped struggling, paralyzed by fear and just stared at the leering thug dreading what was to come.

Malfoy resorted to pleading, "Please, listen…" He never managed to finish his sentence as the muggle thug punched him in the gut. Malfoy thought he was gonna puke his stomach up. He had never been punched like that in his life before. It was quick and powerful, and completely threw him off balance. 

Malfoy was lucky the buffoon behind him was holding him up, otherwise he would've been slumped on the ground now.He hadn't even had time to recover from the blow before another one came his way again, this one aimed at his face. He felt blood trickle down his chin. He was pathetic. He couldn't even hold his own against three muggle hoodlums. The muggle named Tommy kept throwing punches at him, never saying a word, while the two other monkeys brayed with laughter. Malfoy wondered how long it would take him to pass out. Perhaps soon.

Hermione couldn't help but overhear a bustle coming from outside her window. Stupid thugs. What where they doing now? Playing with the garbage cans? She strode over to her window with intention to close it and put an end to the racket.

"_Ya gonna cut him Tommy?"_

Her heart skipped a beat. She quickly glanced out her window. Her heart skipped another beat. She stood there in a trance, unable to move or utter a word. She stared, unwavering as a thug pummeled him. Draco Malfoy. You have got to be kidding me. Hermione suddenly found it very hard to breath. So, he had come for her then. Her small fist tightly curled around her wand. She had an internal struggle within herself about whether she should do anything. Maybe they'd leave him in peace after a couple of punches. She heard a quick snap and her eyes snapped back to the scene down below. Oh God. The sneering thug had taken out a switchblade. What do I do? The thug launched the knife into Malfoy's abdomen and drew it out in a quick stroke, evoking a cry from Malfoy. Hermione gasped and finally snapped out of her temporary paralysis.

"Stop!"

The three muggles turned to stare at her in surprise. Finally, the one that had stabbed Malfoy smirked and motioned for his friends to leave. Without any support, Malfoy's slumped down and lay sprawled on the dirty cement ground. Grabbing Malfoy by the hair, he pulled his face up and raised the knife to Malfoy's pale face.

"You were lucky this time." And with that he sliced the knife across Malfoy's check in a quick stroke, leaving his mark.

After the thugs had ran off, Hermione apparated down to the alley way quickly. She rushed over to Malfoy, who had fainted and had blood oozing out from under him. Grasping him in a vise like grip, she apparated the both of them back to her flat. She was glad he fainted. At least, she wouldn't have to deal with him for the time being. She wondered how long he would be unconscious for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I also want to apologize for any grammar mistakes I made in the last few chapters. I always forget to check my story because I get so excited to put it up for you guys. **

Hermione glared at the unconscious Malfoy. How dare he come and impose himself on her. She really should have just left him there. Would've served him right! But alas, she couldn't. She was too soft for her own good. She gently brushed a stray hair from his forehead, allowing her fingers to linger on the smooth, damp skin. With her pointer finger, so softly that she was barely touching his skin, she traced her hand along his face, outlining his cheekbones, his chin, and lips. She shuddered at the feel of his warm lips. What was she doing? Better question- where was Ginny?

She had been waiting at least 20 minutes. After she'd finally managed to pull Malfoy on top of her bed as gently as she could (which wasn't so gentle, since even at his emaciated state, he outweighed her with his tall 6'2" frame), she tried her best to fix him up herself with various healing spells she knew. Even though the flesh wound had healed, she wondered if perhaps he could still be injured internally. Hermione didn't want to take any chances, so she had decided to call the only healer she knew personally – Ginny. Using the floo network, she had contacted Ginny, stating it was an emergency and her presence was required. Ginny told her that she would be there as soon as possible. That had been approximately half an hour ago. Malfoy's temperature had rocketed, and he was burning up. Hermione tried cooling him down by applying a cold compress to his forehead, but it seemed to be doing little good. The last thing she needed was Malfoy dying on her.

Finally, after five more minutes, although it seemed like hours to Hermione, she heard a knock on her front door. Rushing toward it, she looked through the peek hole for safe measure. Upon seeing flaming red hair, she immediately opened it. She glowered at Ginny, who entered nonchalantly.

"You're late."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I don't remeber setting up an appointment. Besides, I came as fast as I could. Traffic is a bitch. So, what's the emergency?"

"About that … it's a bit complicated," started Hermione.

Ginny frowned, "Is there an emergency or did you just call me out of work for fun?"

Hermione glared at Ginny, taken aback, "Of course there is. It's just the person, he's complicated."

"If he's in serious condition, let me have a look at him right away. Who is it?" Ginny said making her way to Hermione's room.

Hermione followed swiftly behind, stuttering an explanation she knew Ginny would want when she saw who was lying on her bed, "Well, it's like this. He's was getting beat up. And I HAD to do something. Please understand," she finished quickly in a huff.

Ginny eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the blonde on Hermione's bed and she let out an undignified squeal.

She turned to face Hermione and cried, "Are you mad? That's Draco Malfoy! A fugitive of the law! What are you doing housing him?"

Hermione had the good sense to look ashamed as she answered, "He was defenseless, and they were beating him up. They stabbed him; I couldn't just leave him there. Please help me; I'll owe you for this one." Hermione looked at Ginny pleadingly.

Ginny relented but remained somber, "Alright Hermione, this once I will help you harbor a fugitive," Ginny then frowned, "Stabbed you say? By who?"

"Some muggle hoodlums" Hermione replied.

Ginny bent closer to inspect his wounds. She knit her brows in worry.

"You could have at least closed his wounds before I got here," declared Ginny admonishingly.

"What are you talking about? I did," Hermione said in surprise and walked over beside Ginny to examine the wound herself. There it was, just like it was before she had even touched it. Open and bleeding. All over her beautiful cotton comforters. She had really liked those ones too, they were a gift. Hermione mentally smacked herself. Fuck the comforters! Malfoy was about to die on her bed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hermione asked hesitantly, watching Ginny get to work on the wound. It was some minutes before Ginny finally answered.

"It's weird. I mean, he's fine now. He should be waking up soon. But, that wound wasn't made by just any knife. It was magical. Are you sure they were muggles?" Ginny asked with concern etched all over her face.

"Magical?" started Hermione confused, "I swear, normal muggles. They would've used wands, but they didn't have any…"

Ginny pursed her lips and didn't say anything more. Hermione continued staring dumbly at Malfoy's wound. Magical. Magical. Magical. She kept repeating it to herself, to get her mind around the word. Maybe that's why they had over powered him. Shaking her head to clear her mind of her musings, her attention snapped back to Ginny who was finishing up with Malfoy. She had healed the bruises and tried to the best of her ability to heal the wound on his check, but unfortunately a thin white scar remained.

"I put a spell on him that should knock him out till the morning. I'll come back to check on you. But right now, I have to go home. Harry will be worried and I still need to feed the kids." Ginny said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. I can't thank you enough for what you done today," Hermione smiled gratefully at her, then continued seriously, "But please don't say anything to Harry about this. He'll have a kitten. I'm sorry that I had to involve you in this matter."

"It's alright I guess. Just be careful with him. When do you plan on calling the authorities?" said Ginny.

Hermione sighed, "Not sure. I just can't. I should but I can't get myself to do it. I had to work with him. I saw the place he was in. It was horrible Ginny. I can't send him back to that. When he's better, I'll let him on his way. That way if he gets caught, it's his own fault. I'll have a clear conscience." Hermione explained, hoping Ginny would understand.

Ginny gave her a wry smile," You're too kind hearted for you own good, Hermione."

"Yeah, I know," Murmured Hermione feebly. Ginny gave Hermione a hug before flooing herself home in Hermione's fire escape. After Ginny's departure, Hermione felt strangely alone. Trapped with the enemy. Thank God he was knocked out till morning. Sighing, she ambled over to her couch and collapsed on it. God, she was tired. What a hellishly exhausting day. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach, as she thought of the coming morning. She would have to face him. She stared at the ceiling still grey dots began appearing in front of her eyes. She closed them. Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep, too tired to care anymore.

Malfoy woke up that morning feeling rather light headed. Where was he? He peeled back his covers and yelped in surprise. Blood stained his clothes, the white comforter, and the white bed sheets. In the other room, he heard a soft thump, quickly followed by a long string of curses. Could it be?

Hermione trudged into her bedroom angrily, a scowl plastered on her face. She had been rudely awakened by Malfoy's screech and had fallen off the couch. Her head was pounding and the fall was sure to leave a bruise on the elbow she had fallen on.

Malfoy watched the angry witch lumber into the room, eyes glaring fiercely. Oops, he had awoken the beast. He couldn't help but smile, ignoring her bad mood.

"Morning sunshine," Malfoy drawled greeting her. She halted and wrinkled her nose distastefully and then narrowed her eyes.

"Look here Malfoy, you're awful lucky I haven't called the ministry. I'll let you stay here as long as you're healing, and then you're on your way. Out of my life. Got it?" She demanded in a low voice.

With a wide smile still plastered on his face, he chuckled "Yes mam."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. Here he was a fugitive of the law and he was behaving with extreme immaturity. Malfoy noticed her expression and forced himself to be serious. He was very aware of how lucky he was. He had escaped prison, and just the night before narrowly avoided death.

"Alright Granger, I'll be a sourpuss like you." He said lazily.

She glowered at him, but before she could reply, he asked, "So what's for breakfast?"

"I haven't decided whether I want to feed you or not," Hermione stated cheekily.

"Granger," Malfoy growled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, "Don't toy with a hungry man."

She swallowed as she stared him directly in the eye. Okay, this was uncomfortable. She watched as his eyes flickered down toward her lips. Involuntarily, she licked them. His grey eyes glanced back up to her own brown ones, daring her. Again, she felt this sensation of being paralyzed. Regaining her composure, Hermione snapped back up, pulled her wrist out of his grip and backed up a couple of steps.

"I was just kidding," she muttered uneasily.

Malfoy leaned back on to the pillows under him but still kept his eyes on her. Rephrasing his earlier question, he asked, "so, what are you gonna make me?"

Hermione blushed and looked down.

Malfoy smirked, "You don't cook, do you?"

"Not well," Hermione replied ashamedly. Cooking, making, preparing, baking, frying, and all that other crap was not one of Hermione's talents. But she guessed she could give him some cereal. She laughed inwardly. It would have to do.

Putting on a shy smile Hermione said, "I think I have something for you. Just hold on a minute." Then she ran out.

Malfoy frowned. What kind of breakfast dish took one minute? He hoped she wasn't getting him those awful cookies called pop tarts. Blaise had dared him once to take a bite out of it. Only a muggle could call that food. Just the thought of it made him want to puke.

Hermione came back in a minute later like she promised with a bowl with some funny stuff in it and a glass of orange juice on a tray. She placed it on the nightstand and looked up expectantly. He scanned the bowl and watched little pieces of god knows what floating around in milk.

"What exactly is that?"

Hermione stifled a giggle, "Cereal. Try it. It's pretty good."

He felt somewhat self conscious as she watched him lift a spoonful of her so called "cereal" to his mouth. Sweet. Okay, not so bad. This might do.

"How do you like it," She asked nervously biting her bottom lip.

He merely shrugged nonchalantly, "It'll do." Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. He finished the bowl of cereal rather quickly and held it out for her.

"More?" she inquired. He nodded and she smiled. This would do.

**If you like, PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews. : ) The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be up. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been busy, but I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll will try to update the next one as soon as I can. Hopefully I'll be able to push out a couple of chapters before school starts in September. Enjoy!**

Malfoy was really milking his wound for all it was worth. It really didn't hurt that much. It was after all only a stab or two. But living so comfortably was hard to leave behind after everything he had been through. He enjoyed being fussed over by Granger. Her little hands tenderly cleaning his injuries. He had difficulty controlling his breathing at times. The scar on his face however, irked him a bit more. His beautiful face. His perfect unblemished skin had been a source of pride for him. Now, alongside the dark mark, another scar etched away at his perfection. Life was cruel. Ironically, it was Granger that was making it bearable for him.

It was weird. He had forgotten to be angry at Granger the moment she saved his ass. And when he had remembered the reason he was even with her, he couldn't evoke the same resentment he had felt back at the prison. Malfoy peered at her from his bed; she was bustling around the kitchen, probably preparing his next meal. At the prison, there were times when he imagined his meeting with her. In his visions, he would throw her against a wall and take her right there and then. Now, as he sat there gazing at her, all he wanted to do was hold her near him. How unreasonably un-Malfoy like. He didn't want to think about this. In all honesty, he just wanted to sate his carnal desires and then he would be ready to leave. That was it.

Hermione was pretending to busy herself in the kitchen. Besides cleaning his wound, she didn't want to be in the same room with him unnecessarily. It made her feel feeling she really didn't want to feel. Hermione was scared that if she spent more time with him, she would develop feelings for him that she shouldn't. Even now, she put too much thought into him. Cleaning his wounds was sometimes too much for her. Hermione had to use all her willpower to control her trembling hands. She hoped he hadn't noticed. He would probably snicker at her and enjoy her discomfort. His smooth skin under her fingertips, it was electric. She tried to be as gentle as she could and always let her fingers linger a bit longer than they should have. This was really insane. Because after all this was over and done with, he would just be on his merry way. He probably wouldn't even remember everything she did for him_. Oh God, screw it. Who cares what the prick thinks._ Hermione pushed all thoughts of him to the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about how he made her feel. She glanced at him and caught his eye. She quickly looked away, but continued to feel his gaze on her. As much as she tried to deny it, she liked the attention he gave her. She also liked giving him attention. But that was what scared her. She didn't just want to give in to her bodily desires. That was not the kind of position she put herself in. If she opened herself up to him in anyway, he would certainly just hurt her. That's what Draco Malfoy did - hurt people.

Hermione head snapped up when she heard a rapping on her front door.

Before she could ask who it was, an agitated voice called out, "Open up, it me Ginny." Hermione unlocked her door and opened it to see a harried looking Ginny. Side stepping Hermione, she made her way and slumped down on a chair.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner but I've been busy and – "started to explain Ginny but Hermione put a hand up.

"It's alright, really. He hasn't given me any trouble." Said Hermione softly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes disbelievingly and looked warily toward the room Malfoy currently occupied and shrugged "Well, trouble's coming to you babe. That's what I rushed her to tell you. Harry told me yesterday, they're sending aurors out to investigate. He mentioned they were sending one to question you."

"WHAT?" yelled a shocked Hermione, "Why would I know anything?"

"Well apparently, being his psychologist warrant you to some knowledge of his whereabouts."Answered Ginny.

Hermione scowled, "Well that's just silly. What am I supposed to do now?"

"You could send him on his merry little way," offered Ginny and then frowned, "Besides, he should have healed by now. What are you keeping him here for, cozying up to him or something?"

Hermione blushed and stammered, "of course not. I j-just, _I don't know_."She glanced into her room to see Malfoy still eyeing her. She turned back to Ginny who was looking at her expectantly and sighed.

"Malfoy, come here." She called out. To her surprise, he obeyed her. Slowly and with great effort, Malfoy made his way toward them, grunting here and there.

Hermione eyes furrowed with concern, but Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Please stop the dramatics. I know you've healed by now." Snapped Ginny.

"I may be healed but that doesn't cancel out my pain." Gritted out Malfoy nastily but straightened himself out a bit anyways. He didn't want to look too pathetic. He glimpsed a look at the somber faces of Hermione and Ginny and immediately knew something was up.

Glowering, he asked, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Hermione tried to think of a nice way to put "we're kicking you out" but Ginny saved her the effort with a simple answer, "You have to leave."

Malfoy looked dumbstruck at first but his look of confusion was quickly replaced by a scowl.

"I'm not going anywhere."Malfoy snarled. He looked at Hermione, who was staring at the kitchen tiles, feigning fascination.

Ginny continued unperturbed, "You must. For your safety and Hermione's. Aurors are coming to check this place out. We can't keep you here anymore. I think Hermione's has been more than fair by even letting you into her house, let alone not reporting you to the proper authorities."

Hermione looked up and murmured, "It really wasn't that much trouble." Malfoy tried to catch her eyes but she seemed keen on avoiding his.

Draco signed and let his shoulders droop. This was the end of his vacation. "Alright, alright. I'll leave, but I may come back." Hermione finally looked up at him, eyes wide. He took the chance to wink at her and smirk. She blushed and looked away quickly again. What was wrong with her, was she that embarrassed by him?

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Keep telling yourself that. Well okay kids, I'm gonna get going then. Busy day," she said starting for the door, then she looked back at Malfoy, serious expression on her face, "You're out by the end of the day. Got it?"

"Yeah sure. I got it." Answered Malfoy resignedly. Ginny gave him and stern look and left the apartment.

It was just the two of them now, alone in the apartment, and Malfoy was beyond feigning injuries anymore. He looked at Hermione, who was shuffling her feet awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Well, he knew what to do.

"Granger," Malfoy's deep voice snapped her out of her daze. He was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. It made her slightly uncomfortable.

Walking toward her slowly he said in a husky voice, "We don't have a lot of time."

Hermione's heart started beating faster and she took a step back only to bump into her couch. He was staring at her hungrily. She was reminded of the time he had kissed her in his prison cell. She swallowed and licked her dry lips, "For what?"

_To fuck your brains out._ "For this-" Malfoy said as he grabbed Hermione roughly and drew her closer to him. He stared at her, eyes shining with lust. She stared back wide eyed, her heart thumping at the speed of light. She licked her lips again, and it was like an invitation to Malfoy, who glanced down at her lips. They were unbearably close and yet he remained perfectly still. Hermione closed the distanced. She had kissed him. Malfoy seemed surprised by this and remained stock still. Hermione however was too excited to stop now, gathering all of her courage she leaned into him and wove her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer. She kissed his lips again and ran her tongue over his upper lip. This seemed to revive Malfoy, who responded fiercely to make up for his earlier state of paralysis. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and tilted her face up to look into her eyes once more before devouring her lips. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and Hermione moaned, welcoming the intrusion. Her moan made his hard on throb. He pushed his length into her stomach, so she could feel him. Feeling his hardness, made Hermione mad with desire. It was nice to feel so wanted.

Breaking the kiss, Malfoy said in a low voice, "I've wanted this since you left me in that dump. Now nothing is going to stop me from taking what I want."

Hermione bit her bottom lips and giggled, "No one's stopping you." She captured his lips again, thrusting her tongue in and out, exploring his mouth, and savoring his taste. Malfoy moaned into the kiss before breaking it again. Hermione whimpered in protest but could only mew in response as Malfoy began to gently nip and kiss the tender skin of her neck and jaw bone. His hands worked deftly to remove her plain white cotton shirt and stroke the smooth skin underneath. His fingers roamed over the plains of her back and stomach, sending shivers down her spine. His hands unclipped her bra and threw it aside. His tongue traced its way down to her nipple and flicked it. She arched into him moaning and wrapped her legs around his waist. Malfoy carefully brought her round the couch and gently placed her on it, admiring his work. She was flushed, breathing heavily. Her nipples were hard like little mountain peaks and her eyes were coated in lustful want. Hermione had thrown all caution to the wind and was past the point of no return. She bucked into him to signal for him to continue. He continued his ministration to her delighted pleasure. She couldn't take it anymore. She tore at his shirt and fumbled to unzip his pants. Malfoy smirked and grabbed both of her hands, bringing them above her neck. He kissed her lips tenderly before pulling off this shirt and removing his pants, leaving on only his boxers. She tugged down her skirt and stared at his godlike body while trying to control her breathing.

"Beautiful…" she murmured and Malfoy smirked again. She traced the muscles in his abdomen and followed it down to the band of his boxers. His breath hitched as she dipped her hand in and smiled mischievously.

She grabbed the length of him and her eyes widened in shock. He was big! Biting her lips, she gently fisted him and tugged at his cock. His eyes fluttered closed and his face scrunched up. Hermione quickly released him and looked at him questioningly.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Malfoy breathed deeply and managed to growl, "No, and you better continue."

Hermione smiled impishly, now understanding he had enjoyed that immensely. She wriggled out from underneath him and got on top of him to straddle him. She grinded her wet sex into his hard on and pecked him on the lips, on his chin, his collarbone, his nipple, stomach, naval. She stopped just at the waist band of his boxers and grabbed it with her teeth, pulling it down to reveal his towering cock. He stared at her in enthrallment, barely able to breathe. She looked at him full in the eye as she placed her mouth on his cock. She licked the tip, and licked gently, outlining the vein that led to the base of his dick. As she kissed her way back up, he shuddered with pleasure. Forming an "O" shape with her lips, she took the base of his cock into her mouth and pushed down with her tongue. Moaning, Malfoy grabbed the back of her head, twisting her curls in between his fingers. She fisted his cock and tugged upward in a twisting motion as she bobbed her head up and down to suck him.

Malfoy couldn't remember ever feeling so good in his life. His was on fire, his senses were heightened. Her tongue and warm mouth felt so wonderful. With all the self control he possessed, he pulled her head up and looked her in the eye, "I don't want it to be over so quickly."

She gave his cock one more kiss before sidling up to capture his mouth once more. Fully embraced, he flipped her over, so she was underneath him. Tweaking her nipple with one hand, he used his other so deftly remove her panties. He played with her folds and tested her wetness. She was more than ready for him. He stroked a finger down her sensitive clit, earning a loud moan from her, and swiftly plunged a finger into her slick pussy. He inserted another finger, and her walls clenched around his fingers. She was abnormally tight.

He stared at her strangely, unmoving. She bucked against his fingers impatiently.

He swallowed and said hoarsely, "Hermione, are you a virgin." She looked at him in surprise and then flushed.

"Yes- but I want it." She said still scarlet. He let out a husky growl before slanting his lips over hers and continuing his fingering, using his thumb to massage her clit. She writhed underneath him in pleasure.

She looked at Malfoy, who was staring back at her, his face scrunched up in concentration. She knew he needed release too. Stroking his flushed cheek, she said softy, "It's ok, and I'm ready."

Biting his lips, he breathed out. He pulled his fingers out of her soaking sex, and placed the tip of cock at her wet entrance. She groaned as she entered her, stretching her painfully. He bit down on her neck and continued to massage her clit to take her mind of the pain. She was so tight; he didn't know how long he would last. He pulled out slowly, and Hermione immediately felt empty. He plunged into her smoothly, her walls still clenching down on him. Hermione's breathing became erratic as she was caught between pleasure and pain. Malfoy continued to slowly move in and out, getting Hermione accustomed to his length. Soon enough, the initial pain had ebbed away and her desire to be filled came back. She bucked her hips to meet with Malfoy's stroke, who was sweating with effort. Realizing that she was past the pain, Malfoy thrust into her faster and harder this time. He lost all control as she moaned in pleasure. He began thrusting more roughly, faster and harder, to fill his own desires. She met him at every stroke, screaming and begging for him to take her harder. He could feel his own climax coming as she had hers, and she spasmed underneath him, and her walls clenched uncontrollably around his cock.

Hermione had never known such pleasure. She never would've guessed her childhood enemy would be the one to give it to her. As her own orgasm melted away, she concentrated on making his just as good.

Stroking his back, she brought her face up and whispered in his ear, "Draco, I want you to come inside me."

Malfoy let out a low groan and began thrusting into her spastically. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued gently stroking his spine.

"Say my name again." He blustered, near his climax.

Staring him fully in the eyes, she moaned his name, "Draco," And kept repeating it till he busted in her, panting uncontrollably. He collapsed on top of her drained by their passionate activity.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and whispered into her ear, "You're so beautiful." Before closing his eyes and falling asleep. She too fell asleep in his arms feeling completely satisfied.

**Alright, so I hoped you guys liked that scene. Please Review.**


End file.
